A day in the life of Victor von Doom
by Gvera Cross
Summary: One day in the life of Dr. Doom


A day in the life of Victor von Doom

I do not own the Fantastic 4. It belongs to MARVEL!

Light of the early morning shone through a small window of the Latverian embassy. Victor von Doom was asleep in his king sized bed with emerald green sheets. However his dreams were far from peaceful. His genius mind was plagued by images from the past. His mother screamed in the flames of hell while the cruel demon had his way with her. The frozen face of his father haunted him and pleaded for his help. Victor awoke in cold sweat and the sound of his own heart pounding in his ears. It was 5am but he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

He stood motionless in the shower, the warm water running down his body. The images of the dream still in his mind. It wasn't the first time he had that nightmare. He dreamt it so many times he had lost count of it. He turned off the water and got out of the shower. Grabbing a towel he quickly dried himself and started walking back to the bedroom. Suddenly he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. He frowned in disgust and turned away only to turn around minutes later and punch his fist against the glass. The mirror cracked slightly. It had many cracks on it that connected in a strange wed like way. Victor pressed his forehead against the cold and broken glass. His lips trembled in a whisper.

" Curse you Reed Richards"

It was now 6:30 am. The sun was up much higher. The streets of New York were beginning to fill with people. While the citizens of the Big Apple went to work Victor got dressed in his suit of armor and took the elevator to his lab. The place was deep under the embassy protected by various traps and code locked doors. Doom didn't want to risk anyone find out his plans or stealing his designs . Not after that incident.

Flashback. Victor was only sixteen by the time he was in university. Because of his genius level intellect he got a scholarship to study in the U.S.A. He was happy. The university provided the technology he needed for his experiments. He could use those fools for his own benefits. For a while he did so but one day it all changed. In university he met a boy who also had received a scholarship. That boy was named Reed Richards. For days Reed tried to talk him into becoming friends but Victor knew better. The boy was almost his intellectual equal. Surely he wanted to find out what secret projects Victor was working on. When one day he went out for just a few short minutes and stupidly forgot to lock the door Reed had crept inside his room. Upon returning Doom found the boy going through his private research. Instead of apologizing for coming in without permission Richards had the nerve to tell him that his calculations were wrong. He kicked Richards out of course. Few days later when Victor activated his machine it worked perfectly. However when the most important part of retrieving his mothers soul from hell began the device blew up. The explosion was strong enough to blow up half the building. It was then when Victor lay in the hospital with 3dr degree burns on his face that he realized the truth. Reed Richards had messed up his calculations on purpose! If that was not enough Reed Richards went around telling people that he heroically tried to warn Victor that his math was wrong and stop the experiment. That arrogant fool. End of flashback.

Doom had not given up on saving his mothers soul. Right now he was working on another machine. A more powerful one. All of them worked well enough but it was Victor that failed. Last time he had tried to save her was three years ago. Opening the rift between dimensions was easy. It was the journey through hell where he had failed. Going down to the ninth cycle of hell was no easy task. His mind could not endure the torture. Last time he had went down to the fourth one but could not go beyond it. That trip to hell left him weak and bedridden for days. Now Doom was working on a new machine. One that would amplify the power of his mind so he could endure the trip through hell without losing his sanity.

For hours Victor von Doom worked on his latest project. When he rose back to the surface the sun was already setting into the ocean. Painting it a light shade of orange. Going back to his private quarters he stopped at the dining room noticing the meal prepared for him. Sadly Victor never ate any of those meals. He needed food that's true but since his last visit to hell he started to feel less and less hungry. Until finally he almost stopped eating at all. Victor sat down and removing his mask sat in silence for a moment. He drank some red vine and the left for his bed room.

Doom sat on the shower floor feeling the cold soak into his naked body. Above all he hated weakness. His body ached for release. The stress from the nightmares and fear for his mother's soul. The quilt he felt for not being able to save his parents lives. Pressure to surpass Reed Richards and have his revenge on him. And the loneliness. As much as he hated to admit it he was alone.

Victor closed his eyes and slowly moved his hand down the length of his shaft. Oh how he hated doing it. But he desperately needed it. His starved libido was driving him insane. He quickened the pace a little bit. The image of a young girl surfaced from his memory. His first love Valeria. She had betrayed him. She said she would wait for him when he left to America. Once he returned after five years he found her married to another man. Then another image surfaced. A woman with purple hair and pale skin. Morgan le Fay his former lover. The witch too had betrayed him. That was seven years ago. He had not had another woman since. Besides who would want him?

He was nearing his climax now. Victor arched into his own palm as the wave of his orgasm washed over. For a moment he sat there motionless. As the pleasure abandoned his body and was replaced by cold emptiness he rose to his feet. Turning on the shower her cleansed himself then got ready for bed preparing himself for another night of hellish visions.

Before he closed his eyes a thought passed his mind.

" Tomorrow I should attack the Fantastic four and forever prove that Doom is superior to Reed Richards"

At least when he was fighting Reed he didn't feel so alone.

( My first fanfic people. I used the universe from F4: world's greatest heroes but I used the background of Doom from the comics. I don't know if I'll be writing any more fanfiction. Depends on what reviews I get. Also English is not my native language so this may seem of.)


End file.
